


In the Arms of an Angel

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	In the Arms of an Angel

Libby was an angel. _His_ angel, even.

There was no doubt about it in his mind; there was no way that someone like her could exist and be real. Either she had to be a figment of his imagination - and given the twists and turns of this island, he could never be _totally_ sure - or she was an angel sent to protect him.

Kinda like that cricket guy for Pinocchio. The one with the funny name, but didn't they all? Jiminy, Libby - you couldn't just name your guardian angel Fred and call it a day. You had to make each one stand out from all the others, make them special.

And as she kissed him, as she held him to her, as she pressed her face into his hair and breathed in deep, breathing in every part of his body, he felt more alive than he ever had before.


End file.
